


Grave Misunderstandings

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cant remember the chapter..., Character Death, DarkSparks, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, based from the Loba event, i based this from a website prompt, i liked how it turned out so?, i suck at titles confirmed, why not share it here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Wattson was hurt pretty badly during a mission to retrieve Loba's artifacts. Wraith has barely left her side since, just hoping the other will open her eyes...
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 25





	Grave Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from the website [Advanced Scribes](https://advanced-scribes.com/index.php)! The prompt was a Joker quote: “I used to think that life was a tragedy. But now I realize… it’s a comedy.” A friend recommended something from the event and so i took his suggestion and ran with it xD Hope you all enjoy it! I think it makes a fine one-shot but who knows? May make a part 2 eventually

Wraith had a hard time making friends. It was hard to trust other people after everything she had gone through at the Labs, but she had tried. However, in truth, there were only about three people she would consider as a friend. One of which, was currently terribly injured after a mission had gone wrong. A mission that for _some reason_ they had agreed to even though the source was sketchy at best. She wasn't even sure what it was they were after. Which is where Wraith currently found herself, in the middle of the night, going to check on Natalie. Dark circles resided under her eyes, the voices having an absolute heyday in all the chaos going on right now. Her hand had just touched the handle to the med bay room, when the Voices decided to make themselves heard again.  
  
 _ **"Its safe."**  
 **"You might not like what you see."**  
 **"Im sorry."**  
 **"Be strong."**  
 **"We are with you."**_  
  
Wraith pinches the bridge of her nose, the voices choosing to be unbearably chatty today. Of course, she knew the voices that she was hearing were just herself of other dimensions, but they could still be infuriating. Yet, it was odd that those five in particular were the voices she heard the most prominent. With a faint frown on her face, Wraith slowly turned the door handle, the door opening with scarcely a sound. Poking her head inside first, her eyes narrowed against the faint light, did she fully slip into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the gloom, the small woman making her ways towards the back of the med bay where she knew Natalie's bed to be. What she wasnt expecting, however, was for the static defender to be awake. Wattson's electric blue eyes drifting towards her, the usually energetic young woman looking as exhausted as Wraith felt. "For whatever reason, i am not...shocked... to see you Wraith." Wattson said, managing a small smile at one of her infamous electricity based puns.  
  
Wraith shook her head a little, offering a faint smile that was surprisingly genuine. "Heh. Guess im more predictable then i lead people to believe," she replied as she took a seat in the guest chair beside the bed. Normally, she'd be a bit more alert but with how chatty her Voices were, she felt like she'd know if there was any dangers about.  
  
The two remain in a fairly companionable silence for a few moment's before Wattson speaks up again. "Hey Wraith?" her voice is soft, gaining the skirmishers attention immediately. Giving a small questioning hum, turning her attention back towards the bed ridden woman. "I am sorry," Wattson finished, turning her gaze upwards towards the ceiling. "Ajay certainly can work miracles however..." she closes her eyes for a moment, seemingly collecting her thought before opening them again. "I am afraid humans are harder to fix than machines," she said softly, finally tilting her head to the side slightly to look at the smaller woman.  
  
Wraith sat in silence, allowing Natalie to talk without interrupting her. When the younger girl finished talking, it felt almost as though someone had taken her kunai and stabbed her in the chest with it. Wraith wasnt dumb. _**She is dying. She knows it.**_ One Voice said in her head. Wraith barely managed not to react to the voice, just the twitch of her fingers and the dull glow of her eyes giving away the fact that she was being talked to from the Void. Choosing not to respond to the Voices, she instead turned her attention back towards Wattson. "Its not like you to give up Natalie," she said softly, unsure as to what she should do. She was never really close to anyone. None that she could remember at any rate. Then another thought crosses her mind. She considered Natalie a friend. The other woman had been willing to talk to her, the two bonding over the fact that they were both bad at understanding people.  
  
Wattson let out a weak laugh, "C’est la vie. Even the brightest sparks loose their light eventually," she responded, looking over towards Wraith. If Wattson was being honest, she doubts she had ever seen the other woman look so... tormented. No in control of her own thoughts and emotions. Concern washed over her, Natalie somehow managing to push her arms under her so that she was sitting up slightly, somehow managing to startle Wraith in the process.  
  
Wraith could honestly say she was startled when Wattson managed to move into a sitting position, her face pinched in pain and determination. "Natalie what are you doing?! You shouldnt be moving with your injury!" she said, a hint of panic slipping into her voice. Yet, the other ignored her, managing to get into a sitting position. Well, at least the woman hadnt lost her stubbornness. A stressed sigh passed her lips, "You're something else Natalie Paquette," she ended up saying with a small shake of her head.  
  
Natalie just smiled, the two engaging in more small talk for some time. Neither seemed to care what time it was, both knowing that they wouldnt get rest anyways. Wraith could tell that the other woman was getting weaker. She was trying so hard not to let it show, but it was the small things that gave her away. She briefly thought about going to get Ajay, but... The medic had claimed she had done all she could. It was only after Wattson coughed into her hand, the metallic blue material having specks of red, that Wraith made up her mind. "Natalie."  
  
Wattson looked over at Wraith questioningly. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open, but it seemed as though the other had something important to say. She wouldnt miss it for anything, death be damned. "Yes?" she said softly, waiting as the other gathered her thoughts together.  
  
Wraith lightly tapped a finger against her leg, unsure as to how to go about this, even if the topic itself should be simple. Yet, while she had found her name in the files at the IMC facility, she hasnt used it. Not once. It seemed strange to mention it now but...they were friends right? Natalie had a right to know her name. The Voices in her head were practically screaming in her head, visibly causing her pain as she reached a hand up to her temple. Some of them were telling her not to do it. Not to trust this person. The others were sympathetic and telling her it was fine. "Will you all _shut up_ for once?" she growled out, surprised when the Voices actually quieted down. Letting out a relieved sigh, she lowered her hand back to her lap, gaze going back to Natalie who was patiently waiting to hear what she wanted to say. Yet, she was starting to lose her nerve again, but what harm could there be in a name? So, she took a deep breath and spoke. "I consider you a friend Natalie. You are pleasant to be around and i feel it is only fair to share who i really am..." she trailed off, regathering her confidence. Looking over at Wattson, the other was only giving her a faint smile of encouragement, not pressuring her in the slightest. Taking a deep breath, she said her actually name for the first time in years, "Renee Blasey. My name is Renee Blasey."  
  
Wattson listened, patiently waiting, until Wraith said what she wanted. What Wattson wasnt expecting, however, was a name. She doesnt think she had heard the woman referred to as anything other than Wraith, so could only assume no one else knew what it was. "I am honored Renee," she said softly, testing the sound of the name. It honestly was a lovely name. Yet, she could feel that her time was running out. So, thinking over her words careful, she turned her sharp blue gaze towards Renee's dull blue. "May i suggest something to you?" she asked, noting the confusion on the others face, but waited until she got a nod in response. "I do not know exactly what you have gone through but... perhaps, it may be better to think life as less of a tragedy. Instead... perhaps... more of a comedy," she said, her voice growing weaker, but she still managed a smile. Despite losing her father and being left alone, she had found comfort in this family of Legends. She remembered what it was like to joke and laugh, and to _live_ and she hoped that, just maybe, Wraith would be able to do the same. "You know. Renee really is a lovely name."  
  
Wraith listened to the others words, her brow creasing in confusion. Think of life as a comedy? How would that even work? Yet, when a Voice spoke up again, softly, Wraith found that she didnt think it was possible. **_She's gone..._** the Voice said, almost as if she didn't want to be the one to say so. Wraith snapped from her thoughts, her gaze focusing back on Natalie. The electrician's eyes were closed, a peaceful smile on her face. The small woman hesitantly reached out, lightly touching the others arm, but received no response. She had passed. Wraith could do nothing but slowly return her hand to her lap, staring at her deceased friend for a few moments, the Voices giving her some time to herself. It wasnt until the sun started to rise, Rene hearing the sounds of the others starting to go about her days, that she stood. Reaching out with her left hand, a spiraling portal appeared at her palm, the womans gaze still on Natalie's still form. "I am sorry Natalie. I dont think i will be able to see life as a comedy when it is filled with nothing but tragedy," she said softly. She had just heard the door to the med bay opening when she stepped through the portal, closing it behind her. She wasnt sure where she was going. The Games was her best bet at finding more answers to who she really is, but she couldnt stay there. Not right now, least she kill Loba for what her little treasure hunt has done. That is, unless Caustic beats her to it. Oh, she'll be back. And they may not like it when she returns.


End file.
